This invention generally relates to marine hardware and more specifically to chocks for use on boats.
A wide variety of chock structures have been proposed. Conventionally, bow and stern chocks, for example, include two upwardly extending arms that curve toward each other thereby to define a large partially closed area. Access is through a restricted opening between the curved arms. The arms also may be skewed with respect to a base plate in order to align with the general direction of a line extending from a bitt or cleat on a deck through the chock and then to an anchor, mooring or dock cleat or bitt.
For example, when a boat is at anchor, a rode extends from a main cleat on a deck forward through a bow chock and then to an anchor or mooring. So long as a boat lies so this rode orientation is maintained, minimal wear occurs because the inner surface of the forward curved arm essentially parallels the direction of the rode. However, many times wind, tide and current conditions cause the boat to ride forward on the mooring or anchor so that the rode leads aft from the bow chock. At a dock a bow line is lead aft as a spring line. In these situations, the rode bends sharply about the narrow edge of the aft curved arm. As boats are constantly undergoing motion while at anchor or tied at a dock, the edge of the aft arm wears and chafes, and thereby weakens, the rode. As a result, it is necessary to replace rodes periodically.
Other chock structures have been proposed. In one, known as a warping chuck, spaced rollers are captured between upwardly extending spaced arms and a base plate. If such a warping chock were adapted for use as a bow chock, the rode would then ride on either roller depending upon its orientation.
In another approach a horizontal base element is affixed to a deck and a horizontal curved arm is spaced from the base element. This base element and carved arm capture a roller between them that rotates on a vertical axis so the rode rides on the roller. The curved arm extends over the rode thereby to capture it.
It would appear that either of these proposed structures should solve the chafing problem. Indeed warping chucks are used on large craft. However, for pleasure craft, the conventional curved arm bow chock having two fixed, inwardly curved arms continues to be the accepted bow chock. Apparently, this acceptance stems from the overall reliability and low cost of the curved arm bow chocks. From the standpoint of reliability bow chocks are not subject to malfunctions due to corrosion as they include no moving parts. They also are integral, cast structures so they are very inexpensive to manufacture. Thus, generally, a pleasure boat owner uses the conventional bow chock and adds chafing guard to protect the line.
A chafing guard essentially comprises a section of inexpensive rubber or plastic hose or tubing that is fitted over and affixed to the rode where it passes through a chock. Any chafing then wears the chafing guard, not the rode. The guard only needs be replaced when it wears out. Obviously, the cost of replacing such a chafing guard is significantly less than the cost for replacing an entire rode.
However, chafing gear sometimes is cumbersome to handle. It must be repositioned on a line at a chock each time the line is led through a chock. In addition the chafing gear increases the effective size of the line and makes it difficult to stow the line. For example, oftentimes a line is led through a standpipe through the deck that is sized for a specific rode diameter. The chafing guard normally will not pass through such a standpipe. Thus, it is necessary either to leave a portion of the rode on the deck and thereby clutter the deck, or to remove the chafing guard and stow it separately.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved chock that reduces the wear on the lines of a boat.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved chock that provides an extended life in a marine environment.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chock that requires minimal maintenance.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a chock that is relatively inexpensive to produce and simple to construct.